The invention is directed generally to virtual image displays, and is more particularly directed to a virtual image display for vehicle instrumentation which provides a plurality of different displays in the same location.
Vehicle instrumentation commonly includes primary instrumentation which is located in front of the operator, for example, in a traditional instrument cluster positioned in front of the steering wheel. Secondary instruments, including, for example, radio control status indicators, environment control status indicators, trip computer controls and indicators, maintenance annunciators, and message indicators, are commonly located in a center-mounted panel. With advances in display technology, the displays of the secondary instruments are being implemented with vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs) or cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
A consideration with the separation of primary and secondary instruments, however, includes the required head and eye motion for reading the secondary instruments, producing at least a nuisance if not a potential hazard.